A Legendary Connection (Rocketshipping fanfic)
by JustaRandomPokeTrainer
Summary: Do you ever heard the story of the Japanese warriors, Musashi and Kojiro? Did you ever imagine that story in a Pokemon version of the infamous Team rocket members, Musashi and Kojiro? Get ready for a the romantic version of that story including our favourite characters! Rocketshipping. Credits for the artist of the cover's image.


Note: I don't own Pokémon. It belongs to their respective owners. All characters here belongs to the Pokemon and TV Tokyo. English it's not my mother language so I hope you understand the reason of some writing errors.

 **The Battle of Two Legends**

 **Chapter** **1:** The Meeting

April 12, 1612

Japan

Ganryu island, in Bizen Province where the sun shine brightly and his afternoon rays strike the crystalin water of the beach. The kyamomes (wingull) fly through the orange painted sky with the clouds abscense. In the soft sand of the beach stood a famous japanese warrior from all the province and lands in Japanse territory, Miyamoto Musashi Jessie most know as Musashi, a determined and feared warrior girl. She's working on her weapon, a wooden bokken that she always uses in tough fights or hard duels with other great samurais but her knowledge and her gaze give her a surprising advantage through her enemies. She stand up looking at the horizon thinking about the glory that wait for her in the future.

"It's all done with these bokken. You'll be very useful for my next fights." She talked to her weapon but something more had caught her attention.

She moved her head looking at the source of the sound and she found Sasaki Kojiro James or Kojiro for short and this was for sure, the most well-known samurai of all time, currently a martial arts teacher. Musashi couldn't lost this oppurtunity.

"Well, well what's we got here?" she tauted looking at his eyes.

"You shouldn't start talking to me like that, sweetie!" Kojiro advised sketching a smile.

"I'm sorry but for you information Mr.Kojiro, I'm not that sweet as you think!" she spoke with a wild looking.

"So you know who am I...Ms.Musashi?" he spoke knowing that girl could be a good dueler to him.

"Of course I know, who doesn't know the greatest between greats? It's a pleasure for me to meet you but I'm also a strong one!" she kept taunting.

"If you're so good as they said...prove it!" Kojiro pointed a fierce long sword at her.

"Ai!" she replied putting in a fight position.

"Not now...Tomorrow we'll meet here at beach! I'll be waiting for you!" he looked at her brushing his lavender hair.

She nooded and walked back to her home to get prepared for the challenge.

Kojiro watched at the distance his new enemy.

The night was already set with the cries of hoho(hoothoot) filling the the air rustling in the trees. Musashi sat on a old pillow eating some sushi and onigiris while her pokemon companion, sonansu (wobbufett) was eating some spicy berries that they had find.

"Kojiro asked for a duel, you know sonansu?" she told at her pokemon.

"SONAN?!" He almost choked with the berries at hearing Musashi's news.

She put a hand on the blue-bob "I know he's pretty strong but I have my plans and ideas to win this. Intellegence is very important too."

She puts a hand in her chest proudly "and of course...my beauty"

Sonansu fell anime style.

"As I know, Kojiro could be very strong and feared but he's patience is like a string and if I cut that string the key for winning is mine!" she stood up and made some battling moves "He'll see tomorrow! Now I need my beauty sleep!"

She washed her hands in a basin and kissed her bokken "Let's show him who's the best!"

Sonansu and Musashi layed down and they fell asleep with the whispers of ghos(gastly) and the howls of hellgar(houndoom). The moonlight watched the ancient wood cabin where they slept dreaming about the upcoming events.

 **Chapter 2:** The Challenge

April 13, 1612

It was 9:00 a.m., at least is what looked like to Musashi, who was looking at the sun trying to count the hours with her fingers "Sonansu, I'll be back and I'll take the boat with me!"

"Sonansu!" He made his occasional "sonansu's pose" and nooded at his trainer.

Musashi took her bokken and put on her kimono.

"Bye Sonansu!" she waved her hand at him. He cried a bit concerned about the destiny of the battle.

Ganryu Beach

Japan

"Where's Musashi nya?!" Nyaasu, Kojiro's learner and friend, was starting to storm out.

"She's late! Maybe she noticed I'm too strong for her, what a coward!" he laughed.

Not only Nyaasu was there with Kojiro waiting for Musashi's arrival. Matadogas and Sabonea, Kojiro's pokemon, and Mondo and Kosaburo, who were learners too, werr there as well. He brought some other people who are very excited to watch the match.

"Nya! You're right!" Nyaasu laughed too.

"You said she was a good one too!" Kosaburo spoke.

"Kosanji is right!" Mondo was very scared about the match even if he knew his teacher was a professional samurai.

"IT'S KOSABURO!" Kosaburo screamed at Mondo for getting his name wrong as always.

"Who cares about that nya! She's a loser for sure!" It don't looked like but Nyaasu was a great fan of his own teacher always cheering for him. It was like Kojiro's body guard.

Kojiro was already boiling in anger because of Musashi's delay when suddendly someone from the public screamed "Over there in the sea!"

Everyone's eyes were focused in the waves where they could see Musashi rowing her wooden boat.

"She's here nya!" Nyaasu spoke not counting Musashi's suddenly late arrival.

Kojiro smiled evily.

Sabo?! Sabonea hugged his trainer's leg.

"It's okay! I'm ready!" Kojiro touched affectionally his cactus-like pokemon.

Musashi doked the boat and took her bokken with her stoping in the sand looking at Kojiro.

They looked silently at each other, everyone holding breaths until Kojiro started the conversation.

"I've been waiting for you!" he said smiling "Do you think you can beat me with that?" he pointed at Musashi's bokken, carved in a shape of a sword, and took out his katana, which was bigger and sharper than any other sword ever seen.

Musashi focused in him.

"Kojiro! You've admitted defeat!" she said still following every movement that he made.

"What?" Kojiro asked confused.

"If you thought you were going to win," she continued "why did you discarded your sheath?"

"After I defeat you, I won't be needing this sword." Kojiro answered with hope in his heart. "I don't want to use the sword that's killed you."

"COME!" Kojiro screamed enraged.

They took several steps and proceeded to run through the beach always looking in each other's eyes.

Matadogas, Sabonea, Nyaasu, Mondo and Kosaburo watched silently the match. The public gazed their eyes at the two rivals.

They stopped in a spot of the beach, looked menancingly at one another, releasing their weapons trying to kill each other.

Kojiro tried angrily to strike Musashi with is sharpen katana but her reflections were too fast for him. He barely cut her kimono.

Musashi used her bokken to protect herself from Kojiro's katana moves, which were stopped immedeatly.

They kept their sword movements for several minutes until Musashi took her booken and striked Kojiro twice: one in his forehead and the most fatal, in the abdomen, ripping his skin and spoiling blood everywhere. He collapsed on the ground.

"AAHH! DO SOMETHING! NYAASU!" Kojiro screamed holding his stomach in pain and coughing some blood.

The public screamed and cried for his hero.

"NYA! KOJIRO!" Nyaasu quicked his pace reaching at the bloody scene. Musashi took some steps back and screamed glouriously "I WON!!"

Nyaasu, seeing his friend's murderer, extrated his claws" FURY SWIPES! NYAAA!" and they went right in Musashi's face "My beautiful face!!" she cried.

"Is he okay?" Mondo and Kosaburo asked Nyaasu. "IDIOTS! OF COURSE HE'S NOT! BE USEFUL AND KILL THAT MEINU (Bitch XD)!" Nyaasu ordered.

"Right!" They took off their swords but Musashi gave a dangerous smile and they hugged themselves scared "I wouldn't do that!" she warned.

"COWARDS!" Nyaasu screamed holding Kojiro's wound with a handkrief "ALRIGHT! SOMEONE BRING SOME ROPE TO TIE THAT MURDERER!" He ordered to the public, who ran in Musashi's direction.

"AAAH!" She screamed trying to avoid the amount of people but she was easily caught.

"Matadogas! Sabonea! Tell the nurses! Nya!" he ordered concerned.

They obeyed and went back to the village.

"You'll be fine master!" Nyaasu teared up "She'll pay with her life!" Meowth looked at Musashi, tied up and gagged, surrounded by the population.

Kojiro coughed more blood "Don't...kill...her! It's

not...ne..necessary!" he begged at his friend.

"Are you nuts?! If you die, she'll laugh at your death and suffer nya!" he sobbed.

"Hmmmff.." Musashi tried to talk.

"YOU MONSTER! HE'S GIVING YOU FORGIVENESS BUT I DON'T CARE IF...IF HE DIES..YOU'LL BE THE NEXT ONE!!" Nyaasu warned sobbing even more.

Mondo and Kosaburo cried as well.

The nurses appeared at the scene and set Kojiro in a blanket to transport him to the nursery.

"Nyaasu, do you want our help for something?" Kosaburo asked as Mondo hugged Sabonea and Matadogas crying.

"Ai! Take that pesty girl and follow me nya!" he ordered to his companions of class.

"AI!" They said in unison making a soldier pose and taking Musashi by the ropes.

Meanwhile, Sonansu sat in the garden of the cabin watching the pink petals of the flowers dancing with the wind and the Kireihanas(Bellossom) singing a japanese melody, but for him, there was something wrong but he didn't know what. Maybe he was just imagine things.

 **Chapter 3:** The Treatment

April 13, 1612

Japan

"Mr.Nyaasu, we did what we could, he doesn't have a chance of surviving with a wound like that

It's too deep and the blood loss will kill him" a nurse told sadly.

"Nya! No, It can't be!" Nyaasu sobbed as hard as he could not wanting to imagine his future without his master "That girl have to suffer...she deserves to die alone and painfully!" he cried and the nurse comforted him.

Kosaburo and Mondo were in a particular room watching Musashi strugling to get free "She's trying to say something!" Mondo noticed.

"Don't take the gag! Nyaasu wants her quiet! Kosaburo warned drinking some tea.

Suddendly, Nyaasu appeared "Take her! Nya!" he pointed at Musashi.

"Ai!"

Meowth ran through the village trying to find the nursery where Kojiro was and asked to a young woman the direction "You know where's the nursery where Mr.Kojiro is?" he asked sweating.

"That way, don't forget to turn left to that road!" she pointed.

"Harigato! Nya!" He thanked and ran through the grassy road full of Nazonokusa(oddish) and Rafureissa(vileplume) surprised by the cat's commotion.

He spotted the nursery and entered through the wooden doors passing by many nurses and doctors until he reached Kojiro's room.

He was laying down on a futon(japanese tradicional bed) with his forehead bandaged but his abdomen was still bleeding.

"KOJIRO!" Nyaasu cried and went to his side sobbing again "Master! nya! You need to..to be fine!"

Kojiro put his hand in Nyaasu's head weakly "Nyas! I can't stand the pain much longer...I need to go."

"IE!(no!) You can't...I'm here for you but promise that you'll...stay..stay alive!" he kept beaging.

Kosaburo and Mondo showed up with Musashi still tied up "Nyaasu, she wants to talk with you!" Mondo said taking off Musashi's gag.

"What do you want you monster?" Nyaasu asked putting himself in attacking position.

"I can help him! If I'm able to hurt him then I'm able to treat him!" Musashi replied trying to sound convincing.

"Wait? You want help? How?! Not even the best nurses of the province could help him and how can you save him from what you have done?! Nya! I know what you want...YOU WANT TO KILL HIM FASTER!!" He accused enraged by her horrific act.

"I know, after what I've done, It's hard to believe but I know many ancient cures from the best doctors of japanese history! My mum was a samurai too and she died in a duel! I don't anyone to die the same way my mum died so let me HELP HIM!" She looked devasted and her words had a meaning.

Nyaasu looked back at his master and then back at Musashi and repeated this several times until he spoke "We'll make a deal: you'll treat him and, If he survives, I'll be grateful and merciful with you but If he dies, no matter what happens, I'll kill you with the most violent method in the world and I SWEAR THAT YOU'LL BE ROOTING IN HELL! NYA!" He warned looking dangerously at her.

"Deal done!" she agreed with Nyaasu's proposement "Now, could you cut these ropes? I can't help him tied up!"

Nyaasu took off his claws and did what Musashi asked "You have 3 days!" he pointed at her.

Kosaburo and Mondo were very surprised at their friend's mercy through someone who hurt his beloved master.

Nyaasu went back to Kojiro "Koji-chan, she'll be responsible for your health, ok? If something happens just call me! Nya?" he spoke brushing his master's hair.

"Ai! I think she'll...help...me!" Kojiro answered coughting.

"You heard him! He's counting on you!" he looked back at her advising.

She nooded.

"Nyaas! You need something from us?" Kosaburo asked wanting to help.

"Ai! Kosango, you take off from her every weapon and thing that she could use to escape or kill him! Mondo, you bring some girl's kimonos for her!" he ordered.

"It's Kosaburo, but I'll change my name anyways!" Kosaburo said annoyed.

"Ai! I'll bring every kimono we have!" Mondo replied saluting and exited the room with Kosaburo.

"We have many medical supplies here that you can use! It's in your hands now but I'll be watching you nya!" he menaced.

Nyaasu saluted his master and went out of the room leaving Musashi and Kojiro alone.

"I'm a dead person!" Musashi broke the silence in the room tearing up.

"Why...did you say...that?" Kojiro asked in pain.

"Isn't it obvious?! Of course I know some ancient treatments but I'm just a failure. I wanted to battle with you just to test my powers but it ended up with you dying." she said lowering his head.

Kojiro touched in her lap "I have underrated you and this is the price I...have to pay for...that." he tried to comfort her.

"I have to be strong so let's see what I can do!" she stood up and pulled Kojiro's kimono soaked in blood "The nurses were right! It's a deep gash. My bokken was a little bit sharp." she made an embarassed face.

Kojiro breathed hard trying to concentrate in surviving.

Kosaburo and Mondo opened the wooden shoji(japanese door)"I hope you're treating him well!" Kosaburo said picking Musashi's weapons and package.

"I brought you some kimonos that you might like. It's a sign of respect wearing casual kimonos instead of fighting ones when you're near someone in recover" Mondo advised handing Musashi five kimonos with different colors and patterns "Choose one and give me your fighting kimono Ms.Musashi".

Musashi sighed and went to a private space to change her clothes.

"Kosaburo...Mondo..could you bring me some...water?" Kojiro tried to get his learners attention.

"AI MR.KOJIRO!" They said in unison heading to the garden's lake that surrounded the nursery.

Musashi appeared this time, wearing a light purple kimono with a mini arbos(ekans) pattern.

"You...look...beautiful." Kojiro said looking at her body.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YOU PERVERT?!" She shouted blushing. He coughed and looked at the window.

Mondo and Kosaburo went back to the room carrying a basin full of water and a bowl "Mr. Kojiro we're back with the water you asked!" Kosaburo announced putting the basin and bowl near his futon.

"Ow...You're stunning!" Kosaburo and Mondo looked lovesick at Musashi.

She picked her mallet "GO AWAY YOU JERKS! ALWAYS STARING AT A WOMAN LIKE THAT!"

They ran away locking the shojis of the room.

"Idiots!" she stormed seating down in a pillow near Kojiro "Want some water?" she asked filling the bowl with fresh water. He nooded.

She picked the bowl putting it in his lips and he swallowed all the water in seconds.

"Better?" Musashi asked smiling.

"Ai!...Harigato!" he thanked looking at her blue eyes "You eyes are...gorgeus. They remind...me the ocean." he weakly spoke.

"Hmm..harigato! Stop talking you need rest!" she warned ignoring his compliment "Let's start the treatment!"

She picked the medical supplies searching for some kind of thing to heal his wound "There's many things missing in this kit! I need some special leafs and plants to cure you."

"How does...a plant can...heal a wound?" he asked confused.

"I know one of the most ancient recipes that consists in a lum berry, three poppo's(pidgey) feathers, two Kimawari's(sunflora) leafs, some Matadogas's sludge and a bit of Wattaco's(jumpluff) cotton. It sounds weird but this recipe heals the deadliest wounds." Musashi explained.

Kojiro was stunned at Musashi's acquirements.

"I need all those things to get you better! For now I need to use this handkriep to stop the bleeding for some time." she kept talking.

"I have...a Matadogas!" Kojiro informed " He knows...slugde..attack."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"In my pokeball, in the...table and...I got Sabonea...too." he answered pointing at the table.

Musashi picked the ancestral pokeball and the pokemons came out.

"Mata! Sabo!" They cried.

Matadogas inspected the room and Sabonea spotted Musashi looking at him and screamed "NEA?!"

"DOGAS?!" Matadogas screamed as well.

"It's...ok...she needs a favor...from you." Kojiro said pointing at the pokemon. They went to his side sadly.

"I need some sludge from Matadogas!" she told at the poison pokemon "Sabonea, could you bring me those ingredients? You could ask Kosaburo and Mondo for help if you want." she handed him the list of the ingredients for the medicine.

"Sabo!" he smiled and ran through the hallway of the nursery.

"Matadogas, It's your turn!" Musashi picked a mortar and pestle, used to mix the ingredients, and montioned Matadogas to use sludge.

"Mata!" the sludge went right in the porcelaine mortar.

Kojiro watch suspicious "How can...a poisonosous substance...heal...an..an wound?"

"If I mix the ingredients, the effect of the poison I'll be eliminated. The sludge is used as a glue to close the wound." she explained every detail.

"Harigato Matadogas! Withdraw!" she picked Matadogas's pokeball.

"MU...MUSASHI!" suddendly Musashi looked at Kojiro, who was coughing blood violently again and holding his flesh. She ran to his side and set the handkrief in his abdomen "CALM DOWN KOJIRO! I'M HERE!"

He trashed violently in pain. Musashi didn't know what to do until a light bulb came to her mind.

Flashback*

"MIYAMOTO!" a man about thrity years old with a dark red hair ran to his lover, who was laying near a river.

She was bleeding and trashing, pain visible in her eyes and the man came to her side to help.

"Miyamoto, what have they done to you?!" he hugged her trying to stop her movements but everything he made was a loss of time.

"Papa! Mama!" a little girl with purple hair shouted running down the hill "What happened to Mama?!"

"MUSASHI! GO AWAY NOW!" He advised still holding the convulsing woman "She's fine with me! NOW GO!"

"I CAN'T GO! MAMA NEEDS ME!" She tried to reach at the same tone of voice of her father.

The man ignored her and kissed his wife right in her lifeless lips. The world was in stop motion for everyone and Musashi kept watching the touchy moment between her parents and, as If it was magic, the woman stopped convulsing and collapsed in her husband's arms.

"It's all over!" he let a tear drop in his wife's face.

"Mama.." and that was the last thing the little Musashi remembered from that moment.

Flashback ends*

As Musashi came back to reality, without thinking, she held Kojiro's shoulders and she made the same as her father did, her lips touched Kojiro's and like her mother, he stopped trashing, resting his head back in the pillow.

Musashi gave a sigh "It worked! I can't believe!" she was paralysed in time thinking about what had just happened.

Kojiro's eyes opened again "Harigato..Musa-chan" he smiled holding her hand.

"I...I taught this only worked with people who..love each other!" she said surprised.

"Maybe...there's something...special...between us!" he smiled.

She simply stared at him and smiled back but this time blushing harder.

Their moment was interrupted by Sabonea, who was carrying all the things needed for the medicine. Musashi focused in the little pokemon.

"Harigato Sabo-chan! How do you get all of them?" she asked surprised by the pokemon's autonomy.

"Sabo! Sabonea!" he pointed at the window where they could see many flying pokemon like poppos and wattacos, green gardens full of berries and grass pokemon like kimawaris. The village was full of varieties.

"Ow! You have a good stock of everything here!" she spoke picking the ingredients from Sabonea's hands "Now return!" she withdrawed him too.

"I have everything for the medicine!" she grabbed all of the ingredients one by one putting them in the mortar to mix. Kojiro watched her silently.

She then used the pestle to smash and created a dark green paste "Smells good!" she breathed the aromatic medicine.

She went near Kojiro and, without speaking, picked some paste placing it in Kojiro's deep wound. He pressed his fingers in his futon's sheet ranging his teeths.

Musashi finnally talked "It's normal to sting for a while but you'll be fine" she advised "I should get a bandage to stabilize your abdomen" she went to the kit from the nursery and grabbed a black roll of bandage made of fabric.

"Could you put yourself in a seating position?" she asked going to his side.

"I guess I can.." he elevated is chest a bit but collapsed "...or not".

"Let me help" Musashi lifted him slowly "hold on a bit until I finish" and she proceeded bandaging his stomach and back.

"You can lay down again" she said finishing the treatment. He obeyed.

Musashi cleaned and packed all the things and headed to the door.

"Musashi...where're you going?" Kojiro's gaze went right at Musashi.

"Now that you're all fixed up, I'm going to tell that pussy cat that I'm going to leave and..."

"IE! YOU CAN'T...GO!" he screamed half in pain and half in sadness, interrupting her explanation.

Musashi gave a confused look "..and why not?"

Kojiro stared blankly at the ceiling not daring to tell the true reason "I'm...still in recover...I need someone to watch me".

"You have plenty of nurses and doctors here to watch you..oh, and don't forget your fur ball of guard and your other friends!" she crossed her arms.

"But...if I get worse...your the only one who could help...me!" he tried to convice her.

"IF I GO NOW AND YOU GET WORSE AT LEAST THE CAT WON'T KILL ME BUT IF I STAY AND THE THINGS WENT BAD THEN HE WILL BUMP ME OFF!" Musashi screamed in rage.

"I taugh you were...really concerned...about me." he kept his tone of voice. Musashi paralysed and sat defeated on the floor weeping "I just...wanted...to be happy...and the worst...always happens to me." she said hiding her face.

And then the unpredictable happened, Kojiro, even injured, went to her side and kissed her lips, leaving the world behind.

And when they broke it "Maybe this helped you to feel a little better." Musashi gave him a warm hug and he hugged her back "It worked" he said.

Suddendly, Nyaasu unlocked the shoji and appeared right in the moment of the hug. He stared at them horrified.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRASH BAG NYA??!" Nyaasu pointed at Musashi.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THAT?!" she screamed releasing Kojiro.

Nyaaau ignored her and looked at Kojiro "ARE YOU INSANE, WHAT ABOUT RUMIKA NYA?!"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE HER, SHE'S A MONSTER!" Kojiro told.

"AND HER?" Nyassu pointed back at Musashi "DON'T YOU THINK SHE'S A MONSTER FOR WHAT SHE DID TO YOU? YOU LIKE HER?" Nyaasu accused.

Musashi stared at Kojiro sadly until she spoke "HE WAS JUST COMFORTING ME!" she screamed again.

"WHO WANTS TO COMFORT AN ABERRATION LIKE YOU? I HOPE YOU'LL DIE THE SAME WAY AS YOUR MOTHER!! NYA!!" he gave the loudest scream and all the doctors came to see what happened. Musashi bursted into tears and ran away pushing all the people in the nursery.

"Good! Look what you have done! She kept the deal and fixed me, like you said to her!" he showed his bandage "You promised that you'll be grateful and merciful with her! It was that necessary?" Kojiro finished.

Nyaasu looked guilty at Kojiro and lowered his head.

A nurse, who was watching asked "Mr.Kojiro Is everything fine? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm better all thanks to Musashi..." he tried to hide the pain but failed "...well, it still hurts but...I'm fine" he said sweating.

"Ok! That girl is very responsible and intelligent, she fixed what she made and even discovered how to save your life!" the nurse said before going to work again with the other doctors "go get her Mr.Kojiro!" she encouraged.

"Right! Nyaasu wanna go with me?" he asked at his leaner.

He didn't answer and looked back.

"If you talk with her maybe she will accept your excuses!" Kojiro gave a hand to him.

The cat looked at him smiling "Nya! Let's go! But wait...You're injured! Can you stand up?"

"It's ok! I can handle the pain!" he said standing up "Gotta go!"

They exited the room leaving everything behind including their weapons and Kojiro's pokeballs.

 **Chapter 4: The Invasion**

Musashi was so exausted from all the running that she didn't noticed who was approaching.

A loud scream could be heard from the village.

"THEY'RE NEARBY!"

Musashi, cleaning her tears, asked to herself "Who's nearby?"

Her answer came with the sound of Gyaroppu's(Rapidash) gallops coming from the grassy road where Musashi was. She tried to identify who it was "Wait isn't that...THE FAMOUS YAMATO'S HORDES?" she screamed but looked back at them approaching "I'm Musashi, I'll defeat them for sure...but...I FORGOT... THEY TOOK MY WEAPONS!"

"Ms.Yamato, there's someone there!" an ancher from the group said pointing in the direction of Musashi's screams.

"No matter who it is, throw your arrow to prevent enemies!" Yamato ordered at the archer "I have to deal with other things!"

"Right!" the archer grabbed an arrow and set it in the bow lauching it at a tremendous speed.

"What should I do now? That cat won't accept me if I go back...but what about Kojiro?...KOJIRO!" Musashi was so concentrated in getting a way to help that she didn't notice the arrow coming at full speed that striked her forearm, letting Musashi fall in the bushes.

Yamato's hordes passed not noticing her "Whatever it was, your shot was the best!" Yamato congratulated the archer controlling her Gyaroppu.

"Harigato Miss!" the archer smiled heading with them to the village.

Meanwhile, Musashi wasn't too well..

"Why...did they do...that?" Musashi asked to herself trying to remove the arrow from her arm.

"Uggg...I can't...KOJIRO!!!"

Kojiro and Nyaasu, who were nearby, heard Musashi's cry "You heard that, nya!?" Nyaasu's ears were raised.

"It's Musashi! She's in trouble! Nyaasu, return to the village and defend the citizens, show me what you are capable of!" Kojiro grabbed his learner.

"What about you?! You're still in bad shape!"

"I know I am but Musashi needs me! Now GO!" Kojiro ordered smiling and nooding.

Nyaasu thinked for a while and then agreed "Alright! FOR MY MASTER NYA!! Nyaasu fled running to the village.

Kojiro then screamed "MUSASHI, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

And a reply came from the bushes "KOJIRO,... HERE!"

Kojiro went to the source of the voice and found Musashi bleeding with the arrow in her arm.

"Musashi, what happened?!" he asked picking her arm to examinate.

"An arrow came randomly at me, maybe from Yamato's archers or something" she breathed hard and explained.

"I'm here! You healed me, now it's my turn to thank you for your help! I need to remove this!" he said pulling the arrow.

"KOJIRO...STOP! You can't do it!" she warned in pain.

"That's what I was thinking when I was suffering, I taugh I couldn't do it but you saved me..." he explained.

"..but I was the one who hurt you, It was my fault and this is NOT your fault!" she said focusing on him.

"It is my fault!" he accused himself and Musashi stared confused at him.

"How can THIS be your fault?!" she asked a little bit exalted.

"If I had kept you from running away, this wouldn't happen to you! Am I right?" he waited for her answer.

"Yes" she said very quietly.

"I knew it, now breath in, this will hurt!" Kojiro posionated his hands in the arrow and pulled it with all if his strenght.

"It's...almost...out!" he kept pushing and Musashi was gritting her teeths trying to restrain the pain.

Kojiro, sweating hard, finnally pulled the arrow out of Musashi's arm "Ufff...It's over! Musashi, are you feeling better?...Musashi?" Kojiro looked at Musashi, who was pale was a ghost "Harigato...K-Kojiro!" and she fainted in his arms.

"MUSASHI!" he screamed grabbing her unconscious body "What happened?! Musashi!" he shook her slightly but soon gave up looking back in a way to help "You're still bleeding!" he examinated her arm and ripped a piece of his bloody kimono, proceeding to tie it in her arm.

"The village is under attack! It's not safe to get Musashi there." he lifted Musashi's body in his back "I hope Nyaasu is doing fine!"

Meanwhile, in the village...

"Alright dear citizens, we're here to get all of your most precious belongings including your pokemons, jewelery, harvests and good fighters for our army! If you gave us all of those things, we'll get away without harm your beloved village, but if not, you're all screwed and your village will be destroyed!" Yamato menaced looking at the helpless population fearing for their lifes.

Nyaasu appeared with Mondo, Kosaburo and Kojiro's pokemon, all wearing heavy samurai's armors and helding shining, deadly katanas. "Nya! We're the fighters and defenders from this village, you have to defeat us if you want to pass through our territory Nya!" Nyaasu looked angrily at Yamato.

"He's right! Sabonea! Matadogas!" Nyaasu's co-workers agreed, taking out their weapons and Kojiro's pokemon preparing to use their moves.

Yamato shot an evil grin and bursted out laughting "How can five clowns are capable of destroying my military? You must be Kojiro's learners right?"

"We are, and proud of that of course!" Nyaasu boiled in rage, extracting his sharpen claws as a cat's instinct.

"Where is he, oh wait, let me guess...HE RAN AWAY WITH FEAR!" Yamato and her soldiers's laugh ecoed though the mountains.

Kojiro was walking in the dirty pat of the forest, panting due to Musashi's dead weight, when he heard what looked like a Guraena's(Mightyena) laughter coming from the village.

"I sense...some trouble!" he said noticing the sound. He sat Musashi on the floor and tried again to wake her up "Musa-chan, wake up! They're already in the village!"

No response came from the broken woman.

"MUSASHI! PLEASE!" he shook her again "YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU'RE A STRONG WOMAN! I SURVIVED FROM A WORST WOUND, YOU'VE GOT TO MAKE IT!" he hugged her neck and sobbed hard.

"WHEN I MET YOU IN THE BEACH, I DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT, I ORIGINALLY WANTED TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU" he confessed "I'M A GREAT ADMIRER OF YOU, I KNOW YOUR MOTHER WAS THE FAMOUS MIYAMOTO! YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL AND STRONG THAT I WISH I HAD TOLD YOU BEFORE HOW MUCH I...love you!" he whispered the last part.

Musashi's eyes opening without Kojiro noticing "I knew it..." he stoped sobbing and looked at her ocean-like eyes, which were reflecting the sunlight.

"MUSASHI!!" he cried again but this time tears of joy, hugging her tightly than ever. She smiled.

"I'm a great admirer of you too." Musashi said to Kojiro, who was placing his hand in her lap.

They intrelaced their eyes quietly until Musashi took out from her kimono's pocket, an old folded piece of paper and handed it to him.

He stared confused at the object in his hands and looked back at Musashi "Open it!" she said.

He obeyed, carefully unfolding the piece of paper, revealing a ripped picture of a teenager girl drawn with China's ink.

"It's...you!" he said comparing the girl from the photo to Musashi. Suddendly, something hit him like a truck "I remember now..." he did the same as Musashi did earlier and picked the other half of picture revealing, this time, a teenager boy, Kojiro.

They stared at each other and then attached the two parts, creating the full picture of them "So...you were the...girl I met...when I was...younger." he was completely speechless.

Musashi smiled at him "I was getting scared that you'll never remember!"

"Of course I remember, we asked the artist guy to draw us after that playful afternoon we had! But...Why I never saw you again after so long?"

Musashi's smile faded "After my mother's death, my father and I have been through difficult times and one day, when I was 14, he died from a pneumonia. After that, I installed my home in the meadow and I live there since then, training to be a good samurai" she told Kojiro, who listened with amasement.

"How did you learn all those medical things and samurai techniques?" he asked still wanting to know more about her past.

"My mom taugh me some fighting moves and my father was a great doctor!" she answered.

"Oh..I see now!" he smiled "Let's go back to the village! They need our help!" Kojiro said focusing again in his objective.

He pulled Musashi up but she sat back holding her forearm in pain "I can't!...Go on Kojiro!"

"Musashi! Stop being stubborn, I have a huge laceration and I'm still stand, even in pain! I can't let you stay here!" he descend to stay at the same level as her, focusing in her eyes.

Musashi gave her hand to him "Pull me up...please!" He took her hand and she landed in his chest.They stared again at each other. "That's my Musashi!" he spoke.

They held hands and headed to the village, hoping that Nyaasu was doing well.

Back at there, Yamato and some samurais from her horde, were fighting intensely with Nyaasu's group. Both the others soldiers and the population, watched the dangerous battle between them.

"Nya! You can't stop me!" Nyaasu, panting heavily, warned his enemy.

"Please, I'm much powerful than you, stupid neko!" Yamato hid her exaustion and tauted Nyaasu.

Mondo and Kosaburo were, as well battling with other samurais. Matadogas and Sabonea kept charging their moves at the horde's pokemon.

Yamato charged more dangerous blows at Nyaasu until she striked his weapon and it fell on the floor. The population held their breaths.

Nyaasu's friends and Yamato's samurais watched the scene too.

However, he didn't dare to look or even pick back his sword and simply smiled and closed his eyes.

"What a coward you are! You should never forfeit a duel like that, loser!" Yamato screamed at Nyaasu, who still smiled.

"Why are smiling like that?!" Yamato asked annoyed "Admit defeat NOW!" she shouted again holding her katana.

Nyaasu finally opened his eyes and spoke "Master Kojiro is waiting for ya!" he dared to look right in her eyes.

"What?! That fool don't have any chance against ME!" she replied helding her sword to the blue sky.

"YEAH!" Her horde agreed pulling their weapons.

"I wouldn't be too sure!" And sudendly, Kojiro appeared with Musashi at his side. Nyaasu took his sword from the floor and threw it to his master, who catched it with one hand and smiled angrily at Yamato.

"You had finnally come!" Yamato ignored Nyaasu and focused in Kojiro "oh, Isn't that Musashi?!" Yamato looked as well to Musashi.

"You know her?!" Kojiro asked at his companion.

"Unfortunatelly, yes! She's horrible, I'm much beautiful than her!" Musashi replied brushing her wild hair.

Kojiro sweatdropped and smiled at Musashi's reply "You sure are!" Musashi blushed at Kojiro's praise.

"Stop with the lovey-dovey thing! I have a village to conquer!" Yamato pointed her weapon at them.

"Not in a million years you'll get this village!" Kojiro clenched his fists in anger.

"You'll have to pass us by!" Musashi yelled at Yamato.

Kojiro grabbed her shoulder "This is between me and her, Musashi!"

Musashi came in focus with his face and asked enraged "WHAT?! I want to battle too and besides you are much more injured than me! You don't have any chance!" she teared up a little.

Kojiro's smile faded and was replaced by a serious look "Don't you believe me?" he asked in a calm tone.

Musashi stared at him guilty and replied after some minutes "Ai!...I believe!"

Kojiro blushed and kissed her forehead happily at her reply. He then, infuriated, picked back his sword and dared to stare at the enemies's leader.

"You can't get my village and much less...HURT MY MUSASHI!" He advanced faster than the light at the blonde woman, who doged his first blow.

Everyone gave space to the deadly battle and watched carefully the next events. Yamato laughed maleficently at Kojiro's fail "This battle will be the easiest of my entire life!" she knew how to taunt his rival too.

Kojiro, more pettish than ever, came running at full speed in Yamato's direction. She calmy waited for the right moment to attack.

Musashi kept watching the duel, sweating from tension " _She knows that his weakness is his patience. I can't just stare.."_ her thinking was interrupted by a screaming coming from the battle field. Musashi, who knew very well that yell, pushed many people who here at her front while running to the battleground "KOJIRO!" she screamed when she saw him lying on the ground clutching a new bloody wound in his ankle. He grabbed his stomach's bandage in pain as well.

"AND YOUR LAST WORDS ARE...?" Yamato asked setted up her weapon in Kojiro's chest.

He opened his eyes and eyed Musashi's crying form " _Musashi, I can't disappoint her!"_ he cried a little thinking in the future of everyone in the village.

Yamato's patience was starting to cease "SPEAK NOW, YOU COWARD!" she screamed pressing her sword a little in his chest.

Kojiro's gaze came back at Yamato's eyes and grabbing her sword he screamed "You're the one who should say your last words!" after his speech, he throw her by the wrists and she landed on the ground scratching her pained head.

Kojiro stood up, even with his ankle bleeding A LOT, and stared blanky at his fallen opponent.

The population sighed in relief, Nyaasu and the other learners shared a hug and Musashi...she came rushing at his lover.

"Kojiro!" she intertwined her arms in Kojiro's body and he did the same, relaxing after the hard battle. Musashi released him still grabbing his arms "Kojiro...Your ankle... It's a mess!" she concerned spoke.

He replied "As long as you're fine...I'm fine!" and then kissed each other, not caring if anyone was watching or not.

The soldiers from the horde were helping their leader to stand up after the painful flip "Are you okay, Ms.Yamato?" a female soldier asked pulling her arm "Yes. I'm fine! That bastard will see who's gonna pay!" she quickly forgot her headache and grabbed back her sword heading towards Musashi, still talking with Kojiro.

Nyaasu noticed Yamato's sudden outburst and spoke "MUSASHI!...KOJIRO! LOOK OUT! NYA!"

The two lovers came back to reality when Yamato was some inches far from Musashi.

She grabbed Kojiro and waited from the pain to strike her body but...nothing came.

She opened her eyes and spotted Kojiro's face in the dust "Are we...dead?" she asked holding him.

"I don't think we are!" he replied when the dirty fog disappeared showing the identity of their savior.

"SONANSU!" Musashi screamed grabbing the patience pokemon "Domo arigato!" Everyone gasped in surprise.

Kojiro approached "Is he your pokemon?" he asked scratching the pokemon's head.

"Yes. I only have him and Arbok" Musashi replied releasing Sonansu.

Kojiro shoke the pokemon's hand and spoke "Harigato, you saved Musashi!"

Sonansu blushed at the Kojiro's acknowledgement. Musashi then asked "How did you save us?" Nyassu came to join them and said "He used counter attack, which reflected Yamato's movement and it saved ya!" he crossed his arms.

Yamato sat in the ground panting "I can't handle this anymore! I choose you Ratta(Raticate)!"she ordered standing up.

The mouse like pokemon apppeared ready to lauch his moves "Use bite!" Yamato ordered pointing at Musashi again. The mouse's teeth started to glow and putting his tiny paws in the dirty ground, he ran to the purple haired woman.

Musashi, this time, released her snake pokemon and shouted "Now, use your glare!" Arbok's eyes turned a blood shade red and Ratta stopped frozen in tracks.

"Finish him with..." Musashi was trying to give an order when a feline figure came to her side and said "I'll handle this! Fury Swipes!" he extracted his long and sharpen claws and jumped, landing them in the pokemon's face, who screamed and fainted.

Musashi was ready to thank but Nyaasu smiled and spoke first "I hope you can forgive me! This is my away to show gratitude for saving my master nya!" Musashi came to him and they curled together in a warm hug "I couldn't let Kojiro die, It was all my fault after all!" she whispered at the cat's ear. He simply smiled and agreed.

Kojiro joined them in the hug with the population watching with commotion and hapiness.

"They would make an amazing team, don't you think Kosaku?" Mondo inquired at his friend.

"Yes..It would be cool!...Wait, I'TS KOSABURO!" he screamed stomping his foot hard on the floor as a sign of annoyance.

The tree friends broke the hug and Kojiro spoke

"What should we do with those intruders?" Everyone stared angrily at the fainted pokemon, Yamato's defeated mood and the rest of her military. Nyaasu's mind created an idea and he climbed to his master's shoulder.

"How about..." he whispered the rest at his ear and repeated the plan, this time, to Musashi's ear. They nooded.

Nyaasu's sat in Kojiro's head and announced "Alright, Kosaburo you take care of the blondie and you Mondo, guide the rest of the army to the our village with the help of you all, of course!" he finished pointing at the happy natives.

"Finnaly someone get my name right!" Kosaburo's mood improved and he took the defeated woman to his destiny.

Mondo and population guided the horde as well.

Nyaasu stared back at his friends "We should go too nya!" They nooded but Kojiro suddendly stopped due to his ankle "I think I need more treatment!" he sweatdropped.

"It's ok! I'll fix you back to health!" Musashi gave a helping hand to Kojiro and following the cat and the blue bob, they travelled back to their home.

 **Chapter 5: The Propose**

April, 15 1612

Japan

"It's all fixed up!" Musashi had just finished to bind Kojiro's ankle. He, hiding his shame, gave another hug to his lover "Harigato Musa-chan!" he made the samurai's compliment pose.

"No problem!" she blushed a little.

Kojiro sat again and looked at her injured forearm "Is your arm better?" he asked in concerned tone.

Musashi's head motioned to her arm and she stared back at the lavender haired man "It's better...I think I just need to change the cloth you put!" she replied standing up but sat back when Kojiro offered to help "I'll go get more bandages and maybe new clothes"

Musashi, confused by the mension of new clothes, inquired "Did you buy new clothes?" her blue eyes blinked.

"Party kimonos to be more accurate" he replied with his eyes half closed and his teeth glitering.

"WHAT?! ARE WE GOING TO CELEBRATE?!" she made an kawaii face and asked stunned.

"Yup!" Kojiro replied, sitting back with a new roll of bandage "But you need to show me your arm first" he demanded.

She did as he told but in her mind, millions of questions rushed and she spoke "I taugh..you guys wanted me to go...you know...away from your village!" she lowered her head waiting for his reply. He laughed like freak.

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT WHAT?!" her anger flooded. He stopped "You are welcome now Musashi! You saved us, I can't let you go!" he said finishing his work.

Her eyes blinked at his answer and she smiled happily. Kojiro opened his arms and they shared a hug again "My Musashi..." he whispered touching her soft hair and looking at the moon's light penetrating the quiet room.

At the village's plaza...

"Nyaasu, where are Ms.Musashi and Master Kojiro?" Mondo inquired preparing the table for the upcoming party. Nyaasu with annoyance replied "Let those two love birds together for a while! They deserve sometime alone before the party!"

Mondo put the last cutlery on the table "I guess you're right!" he picked some chairs and headed to the old outdoor tiny kitchen.

Nyaasu sighed and kept recalling all the weanponry from Yamato's soldiers and serving some hot soups "You should all be greatfull for what we are doing for you nya!" he glared at the defeated but happy samurais. They thanked in unison "Harigato, Mr.Nyaasu!"

Nyaasu blushed and though " _I'm starting to feel a good leader!"_ he laughed a bit too.

Just then, Kosaburo appeared, arms crossed "That girl is so stubborn! I can't convice her to stop being so rude!" he fumed.

Nyaasu just tapped his leg and said "I'm working so...TRY TO STOP HER AGAIN NYA!" he growled. Kosaburo turned his back to the small cat and came back to the wooden cottage where Yamato was.

He opened the rotten door and stomped it with full force "Alright blondie, we are helping all of your soldiers, so can you colaborate at least a bit?" he said glaring at the blonde woman with a depressive face. She looked at Kosaburo and shouted "I already told you...MY NAME IS YAMATO!" Kosaburo moved away from the enraged girl.

"Ok...Yamato...It's just a little favor that I'm requesting, is it too much?" he expected some kind of rage but she simply said "..fine!"

Kosaburo, feeling safe, approched Yamato and gave his hand, which she used to pull herself up.

Kosaburo blushed a bit and she smiled "C'mon Kosami!" she exited the tiny room.

"IT'S KOSABURO!!!!!" his scream echoed through the mountains.

Nyaasu cleared his throat and glanced at the enthusiastic natives "Goodnight everybody! I would like you to give a round of applauses to our best samurai and, as well, the most recent official native from this village, Kojiro and Musashi!" he waved his paws to the couple of lovers, who showed up with the most expensive clothing and jewelry. Musashi wore a light pink kimono with some shady red rubys and a flower crown with red earrings. Kojiro wore a dark blue kimono with emeralds and his hair in a ponytail. He brought his sword too as a sign of power.

The natives clapped their hands with excitement. Nyaasu cried his eyes out.

When everyone went silent, only the midnight wind could be heard and Kojiro's heart pounded more faster every second in his rib cage. He glanced at Musashi and she suggested "I guess we should sit to start the dinner...right?"

Kojiro gulped and replied "Before that I..."

Musashi inquired impacient "What?"

Kojiro picked a small blue box, sat in the ground and opened it, praying "...would..would you like to be my wife?"

Everyone held their breaths(again) and waited for the response that they wanted to hear. Nyaasu was in a loss of words.

Musashi couldn't express what she was feeling and she replied "Yes!"

Kojiro sobbed happily and they shared a passionate kiss. The population screamed with excitement.

Nyaasu came to them and his eyes glanced at his master. Kojiro was expecting some kind of statement like "How could you?" or "Rumika is already your fiancée!" but he just held his paw to Kojiro's leg and said "Good choice you made nya!"

Kojiro and Musashi shared a smile.

The night went pretty well. They all had eaten the finnest Japanese food and shared with everyone, including their enemies. Yamato and Kosaburo showed interest in each other and Nyaasu met a little female Nyaas too.They all enjoyed the night together.

Musashi was sitting in a tiny pillow eating some Wagashi when Kojiro appeared with Sabonea and Matadogas "So, when do you want to celebrate the wedding?" he asked still a little bit embarrasssed.

"Tommorrow, I can't wait to be your future wife!" she kissed him and smiled.

Kojiro blushed and replied with the same gesture. They looked at the sky and noticed some suspicious looking clouds.

Musashi blinked her eyes and called Kojiro "Look over there!" she pointed at a cloud with the shape of a woman.

"Uh?..Look at there!" he pointed to another one but with the shape of man. They stared at each other "I'm not dreaming, right?" Musashi asked.

"I can see too! Guys can you see those strange clouds?" Kojiro asked to his pokemons.

Matadogas and Sabonea nooded.

"Moomy...Pappa..." Musashi dropped a tear noticing that the clouds had the exact face of her mother and father: same hair, same expression and of course, same beauty.

"You did it my dear!" the wind whispered at Musashi's ear.

"Take good care of her!" the wind warned this time, Kojiro.

The "clouds" waved goodbye and Musashi and Kojiro watched without words. They touched hands and smiled before falling asleep in each other's arms.

THE END️

I hope you guys like it. I'm not the best at writing, much less in english but there's a little bit of what I can do :)


End file.
